Ladies Night
by CowInDrugs
Summary: AU, inspirado en la película Ladies Night. En su despedida de soltera, Louise Weilschmidt conoce a un cierto castaño que hará volver a pensar su decisión de quererse casar con Arthur Kirkland. SpaGer, PrUk
1. Chapter 1

Hello~

Antes de empezar el leer esta idea que una amiga de rol (Adri) me sugirió, tengo que **aclarar** algunas cosas.

1\. Alemania y Prusia no son hermanas en este fic

2\. Palabras altisonantes (al puro estilo mexicano, sorry)

3\. Posible contenido sexual

Si no te molesta ninguna de estos tres puntos, puedes empezar a leer n.n

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, la idea principal de Adri y la inspiración de la película mexicana _Ladies Night._

* * *

Hola.

Yo soy la narradora de los cuentos mágicos… bueno, no soy la oficial, la abuela tenía broncas.

En fin. Esta es la historia de Louise. La muy tonta, se creía Alicia y que vivía en el país de las maravillas hasta que un buen día alguien le dijo "Hello, ¡ubícate! vives en medio de hombres de negocios". Así qué se tuvo que dibujar su propio mundo.

Como cualquier artista, Louise tenía la vana idea de que el público entendiera sus obras pero esto nunca era así.

Como nadie la entendía, Louise lloraba y lloraba. Tanto que completó toda una colección de lágrimas.

Igual como en el cuento, Louise creció y creció, y aprendió las cosas importantes de la vida y que el país de las maravillas no es más que un mal viaje.

Y a lo largo de los años, Louise dejó de pintar en donde no debía. Dejó de jugar a las muñecas. Dejó olvidado un par de sueños pero lo que Louise nunca dejó fueron sus dibujos, y estos crecieron junto con ella.

Louise era la definición de una "buena chica". Soñadora de convicción y conformista de profesión. Se casa en una semana con Arthur.

Arthur era la definición de un hombre de negocios. Jefe de marketing de la revista _BANG._ Aunque lo que él le gustaría en el fondo sería escribir sus propios comics. Adora a Louise, pero lo que realmente quiere… lo empezó a sospechar hace un par de horas.

-No sé qué planeas que haga con una simple cámara para un comercial, de por sí ridículo. Si tanto querías ahorrar, consíguete a otro porque yo no lo haré. Perdóname pero no

En medio de la oficina de Arthur, estaban discutiendo la manera de crear una nueva forma de promocionar los nuevos títulos que la revista iba a lanzar ese mes.

Julchen, la comprañera, estaba más que furiosa por la pésima idea de él.

-A ver si cuando te acuestas con Louise se te quite ese mal genio que tienes y te pones a escribir porque en esto no sirves. Lo siento pero es la verdad

Julchen era todo lo contrario a Louise. Editora de _BANG_ y mejor amiga de Arthur. Era conocida por ser rebelde, mal hablada, y siempre haciendo lo que le complacía.

-Que educada, como siempre. Además de que si no escribo es porque no quiero y a Louise me la respetas – Arthur solo la fulminaba con la mirada ¿era necesario ser tan explícita?

-Uy… mandilón – lanza un dulce directo a la cara del rubio

-Cabrona

-Putito

-Cabrona

-Pocos huevos

-Cabrona

-Pito caído – le vuelve a lanzar otro dulce haciendo que Arthur se levante de su asiento y se pare en frente del escritorio de la albina hecho una furia.

-Pinche cabrona

Por un momento hay una pelea de miradas entre los dos mientras que Julchen se llevaba la boca del mismo tipo de dulces que le había lanzado a Arthur.

El rubio vio una oportunidad para molestar a la albina y tomó la cajita de dulces y los lanzó al suelo, causando que la albina pusiera cara sorpresa y se lanzara al suelo por sus dulces.

Arthur no iba a permitir que Julchen volviera a tener sus preciados dulces nuevamente en sus manos y también se lanzó por ellos terminando en un forcejeo en el suelo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Arthur estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de la albina.

Se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos por un momento antes reducir el espacio que los mantenía separados hasta fundir sus labios en un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión.

Con desesperación, se quitaron la roba sin dejar de besarse. Desde hace bastante que sus cuerpos se llamaban para poder completar la acción sexual que en ese momento lo estaban haciendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta o los molestara, y sin darse cuenta que la cámara estaba grabando.

* * *

Después del trabajo. Arthur esperaba a Louise afuera de su casa para darle uno de sus últimos regalos antes de la boda. Era una camioneta roja nueva.

Louise, al ver el gran regalo detrás de su comprometido, corrió feliz a abrazarlo. Estos eran los momentos que Louise podía decir que era feliz, alejándose de sus "fantasías infantiles" y estando en su realidad.

-Muchas gracias. No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento

-No es necesario, todo es para mi futura esposa

Unieron sus labios para darse un beso pequeño e inocente. Louise siempre había mantenido la política de llegar "virgen al matrimonio" aunque a veces le gustaría dar ese gran paso con Arthur.

El beso se intensificó con leves roces de aquí por allá.

En el momento que la mano de Arthur abría paso entre las piernas de la alemana, se separó rápidamente de ella, excusándose de que no quería romper la política de Louise.

Louise lo miró algo apenada ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera más consiente de ese hecho que ella? Se quería dar un tiro.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada – quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que el inglés rompiera el silencio – ¡ah! Antes de que se me olvide, te iba a regalar esto. Es un reloj antiguo que ha pasado generación a generación. Mi bisabuelo se lo regaló a mi bisabuela cuando le pidió matrimonio y mi abuelo a mi abuela y así hasta hoy… espero que nuestra vida juntos será larga y duradera como la de ellos

Louise tomó el reloj con las dos manos y lo abrió. Adentró, en la tapa del reloj, había una foto de ellos dos juntos. Louise la recordaba a la perfección, había sido una foto del día que él le pidió matrimonio. Volvió a cerrar el reloj y miró hacia Arthur. Tal vez no vivía en el país de las maravillas y él no era perfecto pero al menos la hacía sentir especial… de cierto modo.

-Así como tú me has dado este reloj, yo te quiero mostrar algo – tomó la mano del inglés y lo condujo hacia el interior de su casa, su estudio para ser más exactos, para enseñarle todos sus bocetos de su versión de Alicia y el país de las maravillas – espero que te gusten

-¡Wow! Dibujas precioso – Louise sonrió apenada, no a todos les enseñaba sus dibujos y que una persona tan importante como lo era Arthur le gustara sus dibujos, la emocionaba – deberías de mostrar tus dibujos a todo el mundo. Me gusta tu Barbie… ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Ah… no es nada – ¿Ahora saben el por qué no era perfecto?

-Hey, están fantásticos, no te pongas de ese modo

-¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga así si nunca entiendes mis dibujos?

-Me los pudieras explicar… mira, lo podemos publicar en la revista y-

-Y pasarte más horas con Julchen ¿verdad? – quedaron en silencio por unos minutos – sabes, mejor no hacemos nada y nos vemos mañana y te cuento mi despedida de soltera ¿qué te parece?

-… Está bien

* * *

En la casa de la alemana, estaba repleto de amigas suyas, todas casadas, para festejar su despedida de soltera.

Louise no era de estar mucho en fiestas y en una que ella fuera la protagonista y que las pláticas de todas iban desde "mira lo que mi marido me compró, es el mejor" a "mira lo que hice que me comprara después de que supiera que me estaba engañando con la secretaria". Se sentía frustrada.

Alguien tocó la puerta y rápidamente Louise fue a abrir ¿Quién podía ser? Se suponía que todas las que había invitado estaban ya presentes. Sin más, abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey! – saludó una labina

Esto debería de ser una broma

-¿Julchen? ¿Te-te invitó Arthur?

-Ah, sí… que bonito está tu vestido… celeste

-Gracias… pasa

Louise cerró la puerta y se llevó a Julchen ante todas sus amigas para presentarla como la "mejor amiga de Arthur".

La albina era un gran contraste comprada con las demás de la fiesta. Mientras que todas llevaban vestido color pastel, ella iba en mezclilla.

Por un momento estuvo el ambiente incómodo pero rápidamente todas volvieron a los "juegos típicos de una despedida de soltera", el juego que ahora tocaba era el de "vestir a la novia".

Julchen, cámara en mano, grababa todo el juego mientras reía por dentro por la pequeña travesura que le iba hacer a la novia "bien portada" de su mejor amigo.

Y otra vez volvió a sonar el timbre.

Louise, ya vestida con un "vestido de novia" hecho de papel, fue a abrir.

-¿Usted es Louise Weilschmidt? – la persona que había tocado el timbre había sido un hombre muy apuesto, cabellera café, ojos verdes y un sensual acento español, vestido de policía. Louise casi balbucea para responderle – disculpe pero usted está detenida.

-¿Qué…? – Antes de que se diera cuenta, el castaño ya la estaba esposando mientras la empujaba y entraba a la casa – P-pero ¿de qué se me acusa?

-Se le acusa por perturbación del orden público. Es ilegal estar tan… - la había hecho que diera la media vuelta para "inspeccionarla" y "asegurar" que no tuviera nada guardado en su cuerpo. Pasa sus manos por toda su silueta hasta que llegó a tocarle una nalga – … bien-

El castaño tomó la mano de la alemana y la sentó en una de las sillas que todavía estaban sin ser ocupadas por las invitadas. Se separó de ella y se subió a la mesa para empezar su baile sensual mientras que todas las invitadas se apresuraban a tomar asiento para ver lo que hacía.

El castaño no era ningún policía. El castaño era un stripper.

* * *

:3 No sé cuándo vaya a subir el otro capítulo pero espero no tardar

Bye-bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo~

como tuvo muy aceptamiento el fic (y porque la película me encanta) y estoy en vacaciones, les traigo el capítulo 2

 **DISCLAIMER:  
**

Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya, la idea del fic de Adri y la base de la película _Ladies Night_

* * *

-¡Feliz despedida de soltera, Louise~! – gritó la albina, sin dejar de grabar

Louise estaba más que confundida ¡¿Cómo terminó en esto?! Ella había planeado tener una despedida de soltera tranquila, con sus amigas y juegos inofensivos y regalos para su futura casa, ¡no un stripper! (guapo y bien dotado, que hacía que cualquier chica babeara por él).

El chico se empezó a desabrochar la camisa de policía mientras que todas las chicas gritaban de la emoción. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a mover las caderas en forma provocativa. Louise solo se medio tapaba los ojos por la vergüenza, quería y no quería ver.

El stripper se agachó para desabrochar algunas partes de su pantalón y se acercó a Louise para que ella jalara el pantalón y dejarlo solamente en ropa interior. La rubia estaba que se moría de la vergüenza y se notaba por el sonrojo que tenía en ese momento (cosa que a Julchen no le pasó desapercibida y grabó todas las reacciones de ella).

Una vez sin ropa, el stripper desabrochó las esposas que tenía la rubia y la hizo subir a la mesa junto con él para bailar con ella.

El show seguía y las copas de alcohol no se hicieron esperar. Las chicas bebían tequila desde el pecho del stripper o directamente de las botellas, la música estaba a todo volumen y el stripper pasó de ser un policía a un conejo barman.

Parecía que la fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor cuando Louise se preguntó el por qué estaba haciendo eso. Se sentó apartada de todas mientras ellas bailaban con el stripper. Estaba consternada.

El stripper no le pasó por alto la actitud de la alemana y se acercó para ver si estaba bien, acción que ella tomó mal y decidió dejar la fiesta para irse hacia la segunda planta. El stripper la siguió de cerca.

Fuera de la sala de estar, Louise tomó una mochila y miró al stripper

-¿Esto es tuyo?

-Sí

-Bueno – le dio la mochila estando muy molesta – pues ya te puedes ir

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te puedes divertir un poquito antes de casarte? – preguntó el stripper con tono coqueto mientras le agarraba el reloj/collar que le había regalado Arthur ese mismo día

Louise lo miró más molesta, le retiró su mano de un manazo y se fue hecha una furia a su habitación.

Por la acción de la alemana, el reloj se salió de la correa y terminó en mano del stripper. Rápidamente, siguió a la alemana para hablar un poco más con ella y devolverle el reloj, pero fue interceptado por la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la alemana.

-Oye ¿estás bien? – preguntó el stripper

-Que te importa – la alemana no quería hablar con nadie y menos con él ¿qué quería? Poco a poco se fue sentando en el suelo, recargada en la puerta

-Que fea manera de contestar – sin siquiera saberlo, el chico se sentó en el suelo, igual como lo había hecho la alemana

-Feo, feo es decir mentiras… y luego desnudarse

-y tú lo encuentras feo porque, de seguro, tú nunca dices mentiras y nunca te dan ganas de quitarte la ropa ¿verdad? – utilizando la cabeza, tocó la puerta. Sus manos estaban ocupadas sacando un pantalón decente de su mochila – ábreme

-No – se colocó en tal forma en que no puedan abrir la puerta – ya te pagaron ¿no? Ahora te puedes ir

No se podía ser más testadura. El chico no se iba a rendir, y ahora que mencionaba el dinero, sacó un billete y empezó a hacer un conejo de origami. Una vez terminado su trabajo, le pasó el conejo por debajo de la puerta.

La alemana no se había movido de su lugar aunque ya había pasado varios minutos en silencio y ya estaba empezando a creer que el chico español ya se había ido pero vio algo que entraba por debajo de su puerta.

Lo tomó y vio lo que era. Sonrió levemente, se parecía al conejo blanco del país de las maravillas que ella dibujaba.

Levantó la vista y vio uno de sus dibujos más recientes, uno donde estaban Alicia y el conejo blanco. Pensó que ya se había vuelto loca pero podía intentarlo.

Se paró y agarró el dibujo para luego pasarlo por debajo de la puerta, tal vez, solo tal vez pudiera encontrar a una persona que entendiera sus dibujos. Esperó pacientemente en la puerta

El español había esperado pacientemente en la puerta hasta que escuchó sonidos de una hoja de papel. Bajó la mirada y a un lado suyo había un dibujo que provenía de adentro de la habitación. Lo tomó y lo observo, le apreció muy bonito dibujo.

-Ah, mira, es Alicia de las maravillas

El corazón de Louise latió súper rápido ¡al fin había encontrado a alguien que entendía! Se paró y le quitó el seguro a la puerta, acción que alertó al español y este también se paró del suelo, al fin lo iban a dejar pasar.

Poco a poco, el español abrió la puerta y se encontró a Louise sentada en su cama con la mirada gacha.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y empezó a observar toda su pieza. Parecía una habitación de cualquier chica de familia acomodada. Se acercó a la cómoda de la habitación y encontró muchas botellitas con agua.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó curioso mientras agarraba una para verla más de cercas

-Nada… solo una colección de lágrimas

Antes de acabar de escuchar lo que era, el chico ya le había tomado a la pequeña botella pero rápidamente la volvió a tapar y dejar en su lugar.

-¿Para qué?

-Para nada – Louise no sabía cómo tomar esa situación, nadie sabía de su colección de lágrimas y llegaba este y las encontró muy fácil. Se revolvió en su asiento

El español se acercó a ella y se sentó a un lado de ella

-Sé sincera conmigo ¿de verdad lo vas hacer?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Casarte, tener una fiesta con pastel y lujos como todas tus amiguitas fresas

-Oye, son mis amigas

-¿y tus amigas conocen tu colección de lágrimas? – la alemana calló dándole la razón al español. Giró la cabeza y observó que en la mesita de noche había un dibujo enmarcado de la misma Alicia del dibujo que le había dado. Lo tomó y le enseñó el dibujo – ella sí es tu amiga, aunque… podría ser tú

Ahora que veía por segunda vez a esta Alicia y la comparaba con Louise, se daba cuenta de las similitudes. Louise se molestó y le arrebató el dibujo, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien viniera a decirle que podía leerla como un libro abierto

-¿Crees que con solo ver un poco de la vida de las chcias que vas y le haces el show ya conoces todos de ellas o qué? No me conoces

-Te vas a casar porque quieres saber lo que se siente escoger tus esferitas de navidad – acercó sus pies a la pierna derecha de la alemana de una forma medio juguetona – porque quieres escoger el diseño de las cortinas de tu nueva casa, además – se sentó y miró directo a los ojos de la alemana – porque quieres saber quién eres fuera de esta casa… y claro, tu novio te regaló una camioneta azul marino

-… es rojo rubí

Se quedaron viendo por un rato, el ambiente lo hizo acercarse poco a poco… pero el español se separó y fue rápido por su mochila para sacar un rectángulo envuelto de un papel de chocolates mientras la alemana se acostaba en su cama. Rápidamente, el español se acomodó a un lado suyo con medio cuerpo arriba de ella sin llegar aplastarla, dándole el chocolate.

Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y se dio cuenta que en la envoltura decía "cómeme". Sonrió. Abrió la envoltura y estaba dispuesta a dar una mordida pero se resistió y le devolvió el chocolate al español.

-Mejor no… estoy a dieta

-A dieta de qué – agarró el chocolate y se lo acercó a los labios de la rubia para que le diera una mordida, esta se lo dio con gusto sin dejar de verse a los ojos – tienes una mancha

-¿Me la quitas?

El español, sin hacerla esperar, acercó sus labios a la mano que ella había agarrado el chocolate segundos antes, para besarlos y lamerlos levemente. Después de su labor volvió a acomodarse como estaba

-Tienes otra mancha

-¿En dónde?

¿En dónde la quieres?

La alemana, tal vez víctima del alcohol que había ingerido horas atrás, sonrió coquetamente y giró su rostro para dejar libre su cuello mientras apuntaba con su dedo el lugar

-Aquí~

Como lo había hecho con los dedos, el español se acercó y empezó a besar todo el cuello de ella mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos.

Una vez que terminó con su labor, se separó de ella pero la alemana lo detuvo.

-Creo que tengo otra… – ahora levantó su rostro hacia arriba y se empezaba a desabrochar los 4 botones que tenía el cuello de su vestido –… aquí

Nuevamente el español se iba a acercar al lugar indicado pero fue detenido rápidamente por la alemana. Lo separó de si levemente para poderse sentar y, acto seguido, hincarse mirando al español mientras que se quitaba las bragas y lo miraba coquetamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todas las personas que habían estado en la fiesta, estaban dormidas por toda la sala de estar y una que otra vomitando en el baño. Se abrió la puerta de entrada y entró la madre de Louise mientras casi le daba un paro cardiaco por todo el desastre que encontró.

-¡Babosas! ¡¿Qué hicieron?! – como pudo, levantó a Louise que se encontraba dormida plácidamente en el suelo junto con Julchen – Louise, soy yo, mamá ¿qué hiciste?

Louise le dolía la cabeza, sentía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y como pudo, se levantó para hablar con su mamá mientras se sacudía el vestido dándose cuenta que algo le faltaba, algo de suma importancia.

Para los presentes que ya estaba despiertos no le pasó desapercibido la perturbación en la cara de Louise, cosa que la mamá estaba más que furiosa-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? Enséñame – por la terquedad de Louise, la mamá se agachó y le levantó el vestido para ver qué había abajo… vaya sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta que le faltaba – No traes bragas ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-S-solo me acuerdo de que el stripper me dio un chocolate y… nada

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Un stripper te dejó… al aire? – suspiró sonoramente – dime que no le diste lo que has estado guardando todos estos años para el día de tu boda, Louise Weilschmidt!

Julchen, que estuvo todo el tiempo presente, casi suelta una carcajada al escuchar eso

-Ah… no me digas que eres virgen

-Sí soy virgen y qué. Tú, seguramente, no te pudiste casar ahora te acuestas con cualquiera ¿no? – en el fondo si le molestó el hecho de que la albina casi se reía en su cara

-No me caso es porque no quiero y me acuesto con el que me deja – Louise casi se ríe por la equivocación de la albina – digo... con el que me dé la gana

-Calma. A ver, tienes que hacer memoria Louise. Has. Memoria

Louise lo intentó pero su mente empezó a recordar lo bien que se pasó en ese momento a solas con el stripper… hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¡Ay, no! ¡Me robó el anillo! – gritó una de las amigas de Louise

-¡Mi cámara! – la albina estaba que se moría al darse cuenta que no estaba ya que en esa cámara estaba el vídeo dónde ella y Arthur habían tenido sexo.

Rápidamente, Louise se tocó el cuello para ver si seguía conservando el reloj de Arthur. Gran decepción cuando solo tocó la cadenita del collar.

-El reloj de Arthur… ¡Y mi anillo de compromiso!

-¡A parte de hacerles el show, vació la casa! – la mamá ya no podía más. Al parecer que el stripper las había dormido para robarles todo e irse como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

Veo difícil subir el tercer capítulo mañana pero intentaré ya que estoy igual de emocionada escribiendo este fic (es mi primer long-fic publicado :B)

Bye-bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola~

Y como dije anteriormente (creo que si avisé... don't know) ando actualizando después de dos semanas (fueron más pero yolo (?)) :D

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes son propiedad de Himaruya y la base de esta historia de la película mexicana "Ladies Night"

* * *

El dicho stripper se llamaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Su hobby era la fotografía ya que no le gustaba olvidar nada, y tenía una buena memoria aunque… eso le ha hecho mucho daño.

Como buen español, le gustaba el amor… hasta que le rompieron el corazón una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que pasó lo de una tal "Emma" y Antonio entendió que el amor es como cualquier adicción: es mala para la salud.

Desde entonces, Antonio se la pasa huyendo. Solo guarda instantes, momentos, rostros que pasan, hasta que uno amenace con quedarse.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" pensó el español al quedarse viendo la foto que tomó de Louise la noche anterior. Desde que había dejado la fiesta, no había dejado de pensar en aquella rubia.

Respiró resignado. Era mejor olvidarla y dejar ese momento guardado junto con todas las fotos que había tomado a lo largo de su viaje por toda Europa.

-Mira, este es el número que contraté al stripper – dijo la albina, enseñando un pedazo de papel de periódico a Louise. Sacó su celular y marcó el número. En ese momento se escuchó un celular que tenía una llamada entrante. Louise se estiró para contestar el celular aunque no fuera suyo para contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Bueno?

Las dos se dieron cuenta que el celular que estaba sonando era el del stripper. Las dos colgaron los celulares de forma molesta.

-Se dejó el celular aunque se llevó todos los celulares de las invitadas… que cabrón – se quejó la albina.

El celular del stripper empezó a sonar nuevamente y Louise contestó rápidamente

-Hey, Louise – era Antonio quien llamaba – Habla… el conejo

-¡Óyeme, tú, tarado…!

-Llamaba para pedirte disculpas por haberme robado algunas cositas pero son para una buena causa

-Lo único que quiero saber es ¿qu-qué fue lo que pasó? ¿por qué no me-e….? ¿por qué m-me…? – suspiró resignada - ¿qué buena causa?

-La verdad no te hablé para hablar sobre eso. Te llamé para decirte que – hubo una pausa algo larga –sigas dibujando… ¡ah! Y que no te cases

-¿… Qué?

No hubo respuesta, Antonio ya había terminado la llamada.

Louise dejó el celular a un lado suyo. Tenía que encontrarlo. No sabía para qué o por qué pero tenía una prioridad en encontrarlo que, sin pensarlo, se levantó y se fue a la calle para tomar algún taxi o algo.

Julchen la siguió de cercas, era mejor ya no encontrarlo porque corría el riesgo de que Louise viera el vídeo de ella y Arthur teniendo sexo en la oficina, era un riesgo que no iba a correr.

Julchen no tuvo otro remedio que ofrecer su coche a Louise y acompañarla a encontrar al stripper. Era medio día y ninguna de las dos sabía dónde empezar a buscarlo, Berlín era una ciudad MUY GRANDE.

-¿Dónde vamos a empezar a buscarlo? ¿al central de strippers rateros? – ironizó la albina

-No sé pero tengo que encontrarlo – hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que la rubia volviera hablar – y a ti qué te interesa si lo encontramos o no, ¿era tan importante ese vídeo tuyo?

Julchen se quedó en blanco por un momento, dejándose llevar por su imaginación

" _En una televisión, estaba puesto el vídeo de Julchen y Arthur. Louise estaba más que impactada_

 _-¡Te atreviste a engañarme! – Louise se lanzó contra Arthur para ahorcarlo y dejarlo en el suelo sin ninguna oportunidad de que este se levantara_

 _-¡Louise, escucha, todo fue un mal entendí-! – Louise sacó una pistola y le disparó a Julchen"_

-… ¿Julchen?

-Ah… el vídeo… sí, es importante… Arthur contribuyó en su creación.

Por dejarse llevar por su imaginación, Julchen no se había percatado de que Louise había sacado el celular y estaba marcando un número de la agenda de este.

En la conversación, se dieron cuenta que ese celular era un celular robado de otra chica que había contratado el servicio de stripper y le habían vaciado la casa.

Así fueron con todas las víctimas hasta que la última dirección que tenían que ir estaba situada en unos de los barrios más pobres y llenos de delincuentes de la ciudad.

-No vamos a ir – sentenció Julchen, deteniendo el andar de Louise – para todo hay límites y este es el nuestro

-¿Por qué no? Ya estamos cercas de encontrarlo, lo presiento

-Ni hablar. Somos dos mujeres con un coche de "mírame a huevo" en una colonia de rateros no es una buena combinación

-Ahora resulta que "la mujer de mundo" la "malhablada" tiene miedo

-Mira, Louise, si estamos buscando el tipo porque ya te gustó que te cojan, solo te subimos al metro en tanga y ya

-O qué te parece si juntamos a todos los que te has acostado y tal vez, solo tal vez, juntamos un poco de amor por ti ¿qué te parece?

En ese momento, Julchen recordó un momento muy especial para ella.

" _-Te amo… - dijo en un suspiro Arthur, después de haber tenido sexo con Julchen"_

-¿Sabes qué? Si no me quieres acompañar, iré sola

Rápidamente, Julchen dejó de lado su memoria de Arthur y siguió a Louise

-Louise, no seas así… Louise. ¡Louise! – sin más, tuvo que correr para alcanzarla y no dejarla sola.

Las dos iban en busca de Antonio sin saber que este estaba haciendo cualquier cosa para perderse de ella, y con lo que estaba sintiendo, no era suficiente unos cientos de kilómetros, pero para hacer una huída de esa magnitud, se necesita muy dinero, y por eso, Antonio necesitaba ganar un concurso… el concurso "Ladies Night", un concurso que premiaban con una buena cantidad de dinero al mejor stripper.

Con todo preparado, Antonio fue a un cierto sex shop para inscribirse en el concurso. Era necesario ir a ese lugar aunque le desagradaba mucho, no quería encontrarse al dueño del local: Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis Bonnefoy era conocido como ser un buen stripper y dueño del mejor sex shop de la ciudad, además de ser ganador consecutivo del concurso "Ladies Night" por tres veces consecutivas. Obviamente él también iba a participar en este año antes de retirarse de los escenarios y dedicarse a su tienda.

Francis y Antonio habían sido muy buenos amigos hasta que pasó lo de la tal "Emma". Una lástima en perder una amistad así.

-M-mejor vámonos y venimos otro día

Louise y Julchen acababan de llegar a una casa de empeño en mitad del barrio más peligroso de Berlín para buscar a Antonio

-Ni madres, ya venimos hasta aquí y no nos vamos echar para atrás

Las dos mujeres salieron del coche para esperar alguna señal del dichoso español

-Ya, dime la verdad, te caigo mal ¿verdad? – toda la tarde Louise había estado soportando el ambiente pesado que había mantenido con Julchen

-Pues no pero tú también me odias ¿no?

-Pues sí… es que te vistes súper mal, andas de machorra y de malhablada

-Y bien puta ¿no? – interrumpió la albina, dejando sin habla a Louise – Vamos Louise, dilo. Di "Julchen, eres una pinche puta"

-… Julchen…. Eres una zorra

-¡No mames, no seas fresa! Di, "Julchen, eres una… vieja caliente, moja calzones"

-… Golfa

-No mames, di… di "Julchen, eres una pinche puta, nalgas-sueltas que le encanta la verga, así, grandota, jugosota" – mientras decía todo esto, Julchen hacía señas de "sostener" algo largo en sus manos mientras se lo "saboreaba", sacando uno que otra risa a Louise

-Eres una puta – por fin Louise se atrevió a insultar a la albina

-Pues que rico ¿no?

Una vez terminada su discusión, las dos sonrieron cómplices. Tal vez, por fin podían llevar algo de armonía en su relación.

Se quedaron varios minutos esperando en la entrada. Estaba haciendo frío, era de noche y las dos se estaban muriendo de miedo.

-Mejor nos vamos, no vamos a quedarnos aquí fuera toda la noche ¿verdad?

Louise le dio la razón a Julchen, ya era demasiado. Las dos empezaron a caminar hacia el carro cuando la puerta de la casa de empeño se abrió.

Julchen y Louise se dieron la media vuelta y vieron a la persona que querían encontrarse: Antonio

* * *

Ahora sabemos algo de nuestro sexy stripper y Julchen y Louise acaban de encontrarlo!

¿qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? No se lo pierdan dentro de dos-tres semanas~! (no sé cuándo lo vaya a publicar ya que el lunes empiezo clases ;-;)

Nos leemos después~

Byebye~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi-hi~

Después de tres semanas sin subir nada (creo que pasó tres semanas), les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Ya vamos a la mitad de la historia (Yeih!) tal vez esta historia tenga 3-4 capítulos más, don't know (estoy tan emocionada en que ya esté a punto de terminar un fic sdhfjksf) bueno, ya nos las distraigo.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes son de H. Himaruya, la idea de mi amiga Adri y la base de la hsitoria de la pelícla mexicana "Ladies Night"

* * *

-Louise… ¿cómo estás?

-P-pues un poquito desvelada… un momento ¡¿Cómo que cómo estoy?! ¿después de lo que pasó anoche?

Sin más, Antonio se echó a correr a pesar si Louise iba detrás suyo y le gritaba su nombre para que se detuviera. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un mercado subterráneo que en ese momento estaba cerrado.

Louise intentaba darla alcance al español, pero se tropezó por traer tacones. Antonio se detuvo al escuchar que la alemana se caía, no podía irse sin ayudarla. Se dio la media vuelta y fue a socorrerla.

-Bueno ¿qué quieres? Después de que te robé

-Solo quiero saber por qué ayer… no pasó

-¿De eso se trata? – Louise quedó algo confundida – hagámoslo aquí, ahorita

Sin esperar respuestas, Antonio acorraló a Louise contra la pared para mantener sus cuerpos pegados. Empezó hacer un recorrido de besos violentos, empezando por las mejillas para ir bajando poco a poco hasta intentar posicionarse entre sus piernas.

Louise no supe en qué momento cerró los ojos, pero cuando sintió al español cercas de su abdomen bajo, lo detuvo para hacer que se volviera a parar. Entre la distracción de volverlo a parar y mirarlo como si estuviera muy ofendida, le sacó la cartera del pantalón y se la escondió detrás de su cuerpo disimuladamente.

-Dime la verdad ¿para qué me quieres? ¿solamente para acostarte con este stripper?

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Fui una tonta en pensar… ¡ni siquiera sé tu nombre! Será mejor que me vaya

Louise se dio la media vuelta lista para irse, pero Antonio la detuvo antes para que ella volviera a poner su atención sobre él

-… Antonio – la verdad no estaba muy seguro el por qué le había dicho su nombre, lo más seguro era que lo iba a olvidar

-Antonio… no entiendes o tal vez no quieres entender, pero ayer pasó algo muy bonito. Aquí. Aquí – tocó el pecho de Antonio indicándole el corazón para que después se tocara el suyo – ¿o no?

-Lo que pasó a noche no fue nada especial… nada

Poco a poco dejó libre a Louise sin romper el contacto visual. Sin darse cuenta, Louise levantó la cartera de Antonio para mostrársela. Antonio rápidamente se palpó los bolsillos traseros para confirmar que esa cartera era suya. Intentó tomar su cartera, pero Louise fue más rápido.

-Ladrón que roba ladrón~ - canturreó Louise antes de abrir la cartera y ver que dentro había una foto de ella dormida, con la boca llena de chocolate – así que… "no pasó nada" ¿eh?

-Está bien… sí pasó algo ¿feliz? – sin esperar respuesta, le arrebató la cartera para irse corriendo lo más rápido y lejos posible

-¿Seguro? – gritó Louise pero no hubo respuesta.

* * *

El carro amarillo de Julchen se detuvo en frente de un motel de mala muerte. Louise le había rogado a Julchen que aquella noche no quería regresar a su casa porque no quería darle alguna explicación a su madre. Tampoco quería pasar la noche en la casa de Julchen por miedo a encontrarse cosas no deseadas. La mejor opción era dormir en un hotel.

Entraron al motel a pedir una habitación. Era chistoso ver que solo salían parejas de las habitaciones y de la nada llegaban un par de chicas a pedir una habitación.

Se habían quedado ahí porque no le alcanzaba para otra cosa. Era lo "mejor" que pudieron comprar. Louise se quejó más de una vez por el olor

Entraron a la habitación y se subieron a la cama. Julchen empezó a jugar en esta al darse cuenta que era una cama de agua. Louise se sentó a un lado de la albina mientras le sonreía.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó al ver una bolsa mediana que traía Jul

-¡Ah! Qué bueno que me recuerdas. Es algo que le quité al stripper cuando fuiste detrás suyo

Las dos abrieron la bolsa y empezaron a ver todos los papeles que traía dentro. Muchos eran de poca importancia hasta que Julchen abrió un papel que estaba doblado. En él se leía en letras grandes "Ladies Night". Lo empezó a leer en voz alta para que Louise también supiera de qué decía el papel. Era una hoja que promovía el concurso de strippers que se realizaría al día siguiente en el Banana's club. Ya tenían una pista para volverlo a encontrar.

* * *

-Pasan un millón de años y un día te presentas en la tienda. Deberíamos de hablar ¿no?

Antonio estaba en el techo del complejo de departamentos cercas del lugar dónde se haría el concurso. De todas las personas que pudieron llegar a él en ese momento aparece la persona con la que menos se quería encontrar: Francis Bonnefoy.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Tienes tres segundos para que te largues a la verga, hijo de la chingada

-Eso quiere decir que todavía sigues un poquitín enfadado… más que un poquitín – Antonio se acercó de manera amenazante – No me voy a ir

Se quedaron viendo un par de segundos hasta que Antonio decidió alejarse del francés antes de hacer alguna locura. Rápidamente, Francis le dio alcance, deteniéndolo por el brazo, antes de que Antonio entrara al edificio.

-Se claro… así como aquella vez de Emma

-Hijo de la chingada… - se soltó del agarre del francés para entrar al edificio. No quería recordar aquella vez, pero, al parecer, todos le querían hacer recordar – que maricón ni que nada…

-Oye, una cosa es que me gusten los hombres y otra muy diferente es que si una chica así se me ofrece no le haya negado el favor

-Sí, pero era mi vieja* ¿por qué con ella?…

-Por eso… porque era TU vieja

-… eras mi amigo

-También por eso… porque solo era tu amigo y nada más

* * *

Louise tomó su celular para llamar a su mamá, quería decirle que no se preocupara y que no iba a ir a dormir a su casa aquella noche (sin decirle la verdadera razón del por qué). Esperaba que su mamá comprendiera su situación, que no estaba ya segura de querer estar con Arthur y mucho menos casarse… tenía 6 días para tomar una nueva decisión.

Esperó pacientemente mientras la tonada del teléfono resonaba en su oído derecho. Por el segundo tono se escuchó que habían contestado la llamada de enseguida de un "¿bueno?"

-Mamá… soy yo – saludó Louise

-¡¿En dónde demonios estás, Louise Weilchmidt?!

Louise cerró fuertemente los ojos al escuchar el grito de su madre. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada con ella. Simplemente suspiró y prosiguió en contarle lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

-… hija, cuando tu papá se fue con… el baboso de mi ginecólogo pensé que me iba a morir, pero luego pensé "mejor pájaro en mano que 'siento bonito'"

-… es "ciento volando" mamá

-Ay, es lo mismo. El punto es que si te quieres casar pues cásate, y si no, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte y si lo que tienes que hacer que estar lejos de casa para saber qué es lo que quieres, adelante, no te detendré.

Louise sonrió sin darse cuenta, agradecía tener una mamá así de comprensiva.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Julchen también estaba haciendo una llamada nada más y nada menos que a Arthur para avisarle de que fuera al día siguiente a Banana's club y poder terminar toda aquella locura y borrar las evidencias del vídeo.

Una vez que las dos colgaron las llamadas, Julchen encontró en uno de los cajones cajas de condones. Para matar el aburrimiento, los empezaron a inflar como globos.

Después de unos veinte condones inflados esparcidos por toda la cama, Julchen decidió establecer una conversación algo profunda con Louise.

-Quisiera un hombre que siempre me quisiera besar. Que te bese sin alguna razón aparente y que te lleve a lo oscurito – Louise rio levemente ante aquel deseo y lo repitió en un susurro – … que te bese cuando te hace el amor… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Louise se quedó por un momento meditando.

-Cuando era pequeña deseaba un hombre que pudiera entender mis dibujos

-¿y ahora?

-Ahora me conformo con…. Simplemente me conformo

-¿Y es Arthur lo que quieres?... ¿y Antonio?

-… no sé pero cuando lo veo siento… simplemente lo siento

* * *

-A ver si entendí – Francis estaba estado en el suelo revisando la mochila que traía Antonio con él mientras que el otro estaba de espaldas del francés, orinando – primero le robas y luego la dejas con el calentón…

-¿Qué más podía hacer?

Francis agarró la cámara que estaba en la mochila y la prendió para ver lo que había. Entre vídeo y vídeo de la despedida de soltera de Louise, había un vídeo totalmente diferente que llamó la atención de Francis y sin más le puso play.

Era el vídeo del que tanto Julchen estaba buscando para eliminar. En la toma se veía claramente que era ella y Arthur teniendo sexo en la oficina. Francis llamó la atención de Antonio y este también se puso a ver el vídeo reconociendo a "la amiga de Louise" diciendo el nombre de "Arthru" entre risas y gemidos. Rápidamente buscó el reloj-collar de Louise que ella le había dicho que le había regalado su prometido. Abrió el reloj y vio que dentro había una foto de Louise y Arthur abrazándose. Antonio ahora entendía qué estaba pasando y tuvo una enorme urgencia de buscar a Louise.

-Pues… tiene unas buenas piernas la chica esta

Antonio estiró el cuello para ver lo que estaba viendo el francés antes de mirarlo.

-No seas idiota, son las piernas de él.

* * *

Además de los condones que Julchen encontró entre los cajones del mueble del cuarto de hotel, también encontró marihuana para formar churros. Sin esperar demasiado, formó uno para fumárselo, pero esta vez Louise también estuvo de acuerdo para probarlo ¿qué podía perder en darle una que otra fumada al churro de mota?

-Mira nada más, Louise fumando

Louise le acababa de dar su primera probada al cigarro, pero, como toda primeriza, empezó a toser haciendo que Julchen riera aún más.

-Así no se hace, dame eso – le quitó el cigarro para ponérselo en la boca – le fumas así… lo retienes, lo retienes como si te estuvieras aguantando un pedo en frente de tu suegra… y lo sacas

Con esa explicación "tan clara", lo volvió a intentar consiguiéndolo esta vez.

-Ni se siente nada…

*3 cigarros después*

-¡La cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no puede caminar!

Las dos estaban bien high que estaban cantando a todo pulmón la primera canción que se le viniera a la cabeza, anteriormente estaban cantando la de "Feliz cumpleaños" hasta que Julchen se había equivocado en una parte, ahora fue Louise quién se trabó a mitad de canción haciendo que las dos empezaran a reír a carcajadas.

Una vez que cesaron las carcajadas, se quedaron viendo al espejo que había en todo el techo. Al verse en el espejo, Julchen vio que su blusa estaba algo subida y se le veía su plano abdomen y decidió subirse casi completamente la blusa. Louise no perdió ningún momento en ver lo que estaba haciendo la albina y antes de preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo, esta habló.

-mira ¿quieres ver a un niño? TA-DA! – se levantó la blusa dejando ver sus pequeños pechos. Louise empezó a reírse y ella empezó a abrirse su vestido para dejar a la vista sus grandes pechos y compararlos. Julchen solo rio y volvió acomodarse el sujetador para quedarse igual que Louise

-Si juntamos mis enormes pechos y tu pequeña cintura, pudiéramos hacer la mujer casi perfecta

-mmmh, tienes razón… aunque si tuviera mi sentido del humor, sería perfecta…

Las dos empezaron a reírse por lo dicho de las dos… en ese momento, Louise empezó a sentir que se estaba divirtiendo con la persona con la que menos se había imaginado. Tal vez sí se hubieran dado la oportunidad de convivir así desde hace mucho tiempo, serían buenas amigas… y eso deseaba que se convirtiera aquella albina en un futuro cercano.

* * *

Si se dieron cuenta, en la parte de la discusión de Francis y Antonio hay un asterísco, no sé que tanto saben de los modismos mexicanos pero cuando alguien dice "es mi vieja" o algo parecido es para referirse que era su novia.

Todavía sigo en mis clases de veranos (solo me falta dos semanas y soy libre!) por lo que me tardaré igual o más que esta vez aunque intentaré subir los tres (o lo que sean) capítulos que me falten antes del 8 de Julio ya que me iré de vacaciones y no tendré mi laptop para subir.

Anyway, espero que les guste y esperen el final de la historia

Bye-bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Hola~

Disculpe la demora de casi tres meses (creo) pero esos meses no pasaron como había planeado y apenas hoy terminé de escribir (ya lo tenía la mitad escrito desde hace como dos meses).

Sé que este es uno de los capítulos más cortos que he publicado pero no desesperen, una vez que termine la semana de examenes (sí, estoy en medio de parciales y como soy una cabeza hueca he decidido escribir en vez de estudiar) podré publiar el siguiente.

Pido dusculpas si hay mucho cambio de escenario, todo lo que describo pasa al mismo tiempo pero en diferente lugar y pues... salio eso. Perdón Dx

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hima-papa y la trama de la película mexicana Ladies Night_

* * *

El sol salió y despertó a las dos alemanas que estaban dormidas muy juntas en la cama del cuarto del motel. No tenían nada que hacer hasta la noche por lo que decidieron en tomar su día tranquilas para pasear por la gran ciudad de Berlín.

Primera parada que hicieron fue en un pequeño puesto de comida que estaba en la calle para desayunar ahí. Mientras desayunaban, Julchen le enseñó a Louise lo muy "varonil" que ella podía llegar a ser al momento que un hombre raro se puso sospechosamente detrás de la rubia.

Después del "nutritivo" desayuno que tuvieron y de ser casi atropelladas por un taxi, se subieron al auto amarillo pollo de Julchen y dieron un paseo por todo el centro histórico de Berlín haciendo algunas paradas por ahí y por allá, como si fueran turistas y fuera la primera vez que veían la ciudad, aunque así se sentía.

En esa tarde, Julchen y Louise fortalecieron más sus vínculos y ya se hablaban como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo.

Llegó la noche y las dos se bajaron del auto de Julchen para entrar al Banana's club cuando Julchen se acordó de algo sumamente importante

-Oye, Louise ¿sí te pusiste calzones cuando salimos de tu casa?

Louise volteó a verla y se tocó en los costados para comprobar a ver si los traía o no

-Mmmmh… no

-Que asco! Y yo durmiendo contigo… pero cuidado porque puede ser que te metan dedo y te quiten lo señorita

-Pues que rico ¿no?

Las dos empezaron a reír mientras entraban al club.

* * *

-¿Antonio? – preguntó la alemana estando tras los vestidores donde todos los strippers se estaban preparando para hacer su show de la noche. Julchen le había dicho que la esperaba afuera para que tuvieran "privacidad" y arreglaran sus broncas.

-¿Louise? – el español no daba crédito a lo que veía, se supone que ella no debería de estar ahí ¿es que era muy difícil dejarlo en el olvido? Aunque sabía la respuesta porque ni él la podía dejar en el olvido pero eso no quería decir que él quisiera que no lo olvidaran ¿no? Por lo que tomó una actitud altanera - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-No, tú dime lo que quieres – al ver que el español no quería hablar con ella en ningún momento, lo tuvo que obligar a que se detuviera y le dirigiera la palabra - ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo?

-¿Y tú… sentiste lo mismo que yo?

Por unos segundos se quedaron viendo hasta que alguien llamó a Louise. Los dos giraron a ver al recién llegado: Arthur Kirkland.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – el asombro de Louise era demasiado

-¿Yo qué hago aquí? Más bien ¿Tú qué haces aquí… con este tipo?

Antonio y Arthur se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Antonio bajara la mirada y se retirara para seguir arreglándose y dejando a la pareja a que discutieran.

-Louise… piensa

-¿eh? ¿qué quieres que piense?

-Pues… quiero que me perdones

-¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?

-Todo… todo

-Arthur, me estás asustando

-Pues ya estabas asustada desde antes ¿no? Por eso estás aquí… yo también estoy asustado. También cometo errores y quiero que los olvides… mira, nos casamos y olvidamos de esos errores tontos y sin valor ¿qué te parece?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Antonio había regresado con su mochila en mano y vestido de forma casual, él iba de salida y simplemente tomó la mano de Louise y se la llevó ante las protestas del inglés que fue detenido por una albina enojada.

-¿Solo fue un error tonto y sin importancia?

* * *

-No te puedes casar – sentenció el español una vez estando afuera del club

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… porque no

Sin más, se la llevó lejos del club.

* * *

Arthur y Julchen habían regresado a la habitación del motel que se habían quedado la noche anterior la albina y la rubia, al no saber a dónde se llevaron a Louise decidieron que esperar ahí era lo único que podían hacer.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer? – preguntó el inglés algo irritado – ¿solo esperar a que se la terminen de tirar?

-¿Qué? ¿No te sirve que no sea virgen para casarse de blanco?

-A Louise no le exijo nada solo que no soporto pensar en que se la vaya tirar un stripper – todo el tiempo había estado caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta que se detuvo dónde estaban los condones – y esto ¿son condones?

-No, güey, son miguelitos… los podemos usar… si se te ocurre hacer otro error sin importancia

Arthur simplemente la fulminó con la mirada antes de sentarse a un lado de la albina

-Está bien, no debí decir eso… pero tampoco era para que trajeras a Louise hasta aquí

-¡Mira, animal! Si estamos aquí es porque el stripper ese tiene un vídeo donde tú y yo estamos teniendo sexo

.¿Sacaste un vídeo?... espera ¡¿Ya lo vio Louise?!

-Esperemos que no sea lo que quiera enseñarle ese español a Louise en este momento

* * *

Antonio había llevado a Louise a un edificio grande con una cúpula dónde se podía ver la ciudad, era un lugar tranquilo donde podían hablar todo lo que necesitaban sin interrupción alguna mientras observaban la noche, recargados en el barandal.

-Te dio miedo – rompió el silencio la alemana antes de mirar al español que estaba a su derecha

-Claro que no. Hace mucho que a mí no me da miedo

-Te fuiste

Antonio se separó del barandal para sentarse en el suelo con Louise en frente, imitándolo. Abrió su mochila y sacó el reloj de Louise, dándoselo en ese momento.

-... y eso se me ocurrió ayer en la tarde

-¿Así como los héroes de marvel?

-Sí, como los héroes de marvel. Sabía que si te contaba mi idea ibas a entender y darme retro

-¿Por qué no lo has escrito? Se escucha muy padre

Arthur quedó en silencio

-Te da miedo… como todo

Siguió sin decir nada porque lo que le estaba diciendo la albina era la pura verdad, tenía miedo de salir de su área de confort y eso no era nada nuevo para la chica en frente suyo. Arthur dejada de hacer muchas cosas por miedo, miedo al rechazo, fracaso e incertidumbre y eso se reflejaba mucho en sus decisiones.

Por un momento se quedaron mirando intensamente, cortando la distancia entre ellos poco a poco hasta que Julchen le pegó con una pequeña almohada que traía en la mano

-Ya… ¿qué- qué más sigue de tu historia?

* * *

-Me diste un chocolate como este y yo me lo comí - le dio una mordida al chocolate que había encontrado en la mochila de Antonio que era idéntico al que le había dado en su despedida de soltera, a pesar del impedimento del español - sí, le di una mordida y me manché aquí y aquí

Antonio solo se quedó quieto de su lugar mientras Louise le "manchaba" el cuello y la barbilla para luego "limpiarle" el chocolate con sus labios, igual como había pasado aquella noche.

-Después me manché aquí - bajó su mirada al pecho del español para volverlo a manchar en ese lugar y después limpiarlo

Rápidamente, Antonio se cubrió el pecho con su suéter antes de que Louise terminara de conmemorar lo que había pasado.

Louise le sonrió algo incrédula

-Te da miedo… te da miedo quitarte la ropa conmigo - se quedaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Louise empezó a sentir sus párpados cansados - … le pusiste algo al chocolate

y sin esperar demasiado, como había pasado en aquella noche, Louise cayó desmayada.

-Cómo no me iba a dar miedo… si eres todo lo que siempre soñé

Se retiró su suéter y la tapó con él antes de agarrar su mochila e irse de ahí, como aquella noche.

* * *

Caminando por la acera con dirección al motel, Louise tenía toda una revolución en la cabeza.

Cuando había despertado por los rayos del sol, se había decepcionado por no haber visto al español por ninguna parte. Muy al fondo quería verse despertado a un lado de él, al menos una vez.

Sin más, abrió la puerta de su cuarto del motel para encontrar a Julchen y Arthur dormidos, casi abrazados. Por el sonido de la puerta, los dos se despertaron. Al verla, se levantaron de la cama lo más rápido que pudieron para separarse y enfrentar a Louise.

Louise cerró la puerta y se adentró a la habitación para quedarse sentada en la cama entre Arthur y Julchen. Estaba cansada.

-Louise ¿qué pasó anoche? - al ver que la rubia no quería responder, siguió hablando - mira Louise ¿qué te parece si recorremos la boda a tres días? así te planteas si te quieres casar conmigo o si te quieres ir con ese stripper

-Tres días…

Louise repitió con cansancio mientras se volvía a levantar y empezaba a caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-Louise… - Arthur miró a Julchen con algo de inseguridad pero no paró de hablar - Julchen y yo estuvimos platicando mucho ayer y

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, metió y sacó la mano de uno de sus bolsillos de su abrigo. De ahí cayó algo del suelo que llamó la atención de Julchen y Arthur.

Julchen tomó el objeto y pudo reconocer que esas eran sus bragas que había tenido puestas cuando se acostó con Arthur. Palideció al momento.

Louise, al ver que Arthur se había quedado callado, giró para ver el por qué había detenido su diálogo para ver que Julchen traía algo en sus mano

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso e-

-Es que ayer - interrumpió Julchen a Arthur - le tuve que decir a Arthur que no traías bragas puestas y fue a comprar estas

Julchen le extendió sus bragas a Louise y esta los empezó a ver más detalladamente. Eran unas bragas color gris con la palabra "friday" escrita en la parte delantera. Se le hizo extraño que le hubieran comprado unas bragas que decía "viernes" y no "domingo" que era ese día.

-¿Viernes?

-Eran la única que había - se excusó rápidamente Arthur.

Louise empezó a caminar hacia el baño pero se detuvo justo en la entrada para ver a su futuro esposo.

-A la noche iré otra vez al Banana's club. Él se robó mi anillo de compromiso y pienso recuperarlo

-N-no te preocupes, Louise, no es necesario

-Pero tiene una carga sentimental ya que es de compromiso y haré cualquier cosa por eso

Los otros dos quedaron en silencio.

Sin más que decirse, Louise entró al baño para poder ponerse las "nuevas" bragas y estar unos momentos a solas sin el ambiente tenso que había en la habitación.

Después de unos minutos que estuvo en el baño, Arthur golpeó la puerta del baño

-Está bien, pero yo te acompaño por el anillo

Louise no contestó. Se limitó a ponerse rápidamente las bragas y mirar por unos minutos más al espejo antes de recordar que en suéter que le había dejado Antonio la noche anterior estaba el reloj antiguo con la foto de ella y Arthur.

Abrió el reloj y vio que Antonio había quitado la parte de Arthur. Sin querer, sonrió como una boba.

* * *

 _Hello~ Rose aquí~_

 _Pongo un nuevo anuncio para dar señales de vida y que la historia no está en hiatus y también para decirles que la próxima actualización será hasta el **10 de diciembre,** la universidad me mata y apenas tengo tiempo para mí._

 _Espero que lo comprendan y esperen pacientes por la actualización_

Byebye~


End file.
